A conference is planned to examine recent results in the broad field of adaptation as applied to visual and oculomotor systems. This conference is the fourth in a series dating back to 1970 which have attempted to provide a focal point for the interchange of information and ideas between basic research scientists in ocular motility, neurophysiology and anatomy, and clinical scientists in the fields of strabismus, amblyopia, and neuro-ophthalmology. As was the case in previous meetings, the organization of the conference is designed to provide an equal participation of these two groups of investigators in order to insure a maximum interdisciplinary cross fertilization. The focus of the meeting is on the adaptive control of vision and eye movements and its clinical implications. Sessions are planned on the following topics: 1) peripheral adaptation at the neuromuscular level in ocular motility disorders; 2) adaptation in primary visual pathways; 3) ocular alignment, retinal correspondence, fusion, and binocularity; 4) oscillopsia and congenital nystagmus; 5) higher visuomotor centers; 6) visual adaptation of oculomotor systems; 7) adaptation to vestibular lesions; and 8) neuronal mechanisms of adaptation. Several speakers will be invited to cover each of these topics from basic science or clinical perspectives. Other pertinent presentations will be selected from abstracts submitted in response to the meeting announcement. The meeting results in the form of papers will be edited and will be published as a separate conference publication.